Pourquoi le diable a-t-il des cornes ?
by Kaelann
Summary: [SAMIFER] Cette chambre d'hôpital, un substitut de la cage dans toute sa splendeur. Sam aimerait juste fermer l'œil un instant, seulement Lucifer n'a pas l'intention de le laisser faire. Même s'il use parfois de méthodes très inattendues...


_Hello gentes **Fujoshis (o**u pas)_

_Bienvenue au cœur de ma petite one-shot qui s'avère être une **Samifer**, la première du genre que j'ai écrite. Je dois avouer que je ne portais pas spécialement ce couple dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur une vidéo (in Youtube "**Samifer - Echo**" de GhostOfRattmann). Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple. Bien que je sois aussi, et paradoxalement, amoureuse des Sabriel.  
_

_Bref ! L'histoire se situe au sein de **la saison 7**. Supernatural n'est pas de mon fait mais de celui d'Éric Kripke, ce vénéré génie._

_Des éléments de mon récit peuvent être choquants, raison pour laquelle, **il est classé**_** M**.

Et bonne année à tous !

* * *

**...**

**Pourquoi le diable a-t-il des cornes ?**

**...**

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Sam n'avait pas grand chose à faire ou à penser. De toute façon, chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop profondément dans son subconscient, Lucifer revenait à la charge pour le maintenir dans sa réalité à lui. Pas une minute ne passait sans que Sam ait droit à des pétards qui explosent sous son lit ou des vers qui dévorent tranquillement son estomac. Enfin, il pouvait encore s'estimer heureux quand Lucifer ne s'amusait qu'à ça, parce que lorsque Satan se mettait à chanter si faux que même Dean était une Céline Dion en puissance à côté, ses tympans ne le supportaient pas bien longtemps.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Lucifer se mit à fredonner "son of the bitch" d'ACDC. Une chanson que Sam ne portait déjà pas dans son cœur à force de l'entendre de la bouche de Dean lorsqu'il se douchait, mais chantée par le diable en personne, elle lui paraissait bien plus insupportable.

On ne peut pas reprocher à Lucifer de ne pas savoir torturer les humains...

**– La ferme**, bougona Sam, bien malgré lui.

Il allait craquer si ça continuait. Quoi qu'il n'ait même pas la force de s'imaginer en train de gueuler tout seul alors passer à l'acte...

Se redressant lentement sur son lit, il décida finalement de faire face à Lucifer. Assis nonchalamment sur le bureau, dans un coin de la pièce, il fixait le plafond tout en bougeant la tête au rythme de la chanson qu'il chantonnait. Sam, plus qu'harassé, opta pour l'ultime plan de secours qui pourrait le soulager un tant soit peu : occuper l'ange. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas commencer à parler à Lucifer sinon, il devenait de plus en plus envahissant mais de toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à mourir alors il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

**– Lucifer...**

L'interpelé tourna de théâtraux yeux ronds vers lui.

**– Est-ce que je rêve ou Sam m'a réellement adressée la parole ?!**

– **Tu ne peux pas rêver**, souffla Sam si bas que seule une oreille angélique aurait pu l'entendre.

– **Toi non plus ! Du moins, pas tant que je serais là**, sourit Lucifer.

– **Salopard...**

– **Continue ! J'adore qu'on me glisse des mots doux à l'oreille !**

Lui faire la discussion était en effet moins pire que de l'ignorer. Du moins, c'était l'impression de Sam qui trouvait les dernières minutes presque reposantes.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose à Lucifer quand une infirmière débarqua dans sa chambre pour lui apporter à manger. Elle posa le plateau près des chaussures de l'ange, tellement près que cela fit grimacer Sam.

– **Ça va, aujourd'hui ?** lui demanda la femme.

Sam hocha la tête et sans plus de cérémonie, elle sortit de la chambre. Lucifer avisa le plateau repas d'un air répugné.

– **Tu ne manges pas ?** s'étonna Lucifer en voyant que Sam ne bougeait pas d'un pouce pour venir chercher son déjeuner.

– **Pour que tu me fasses bouffer des asticots, non merci.**

– **Je ne fais jamais les mêmes blagues deux fois**, ricana Lucifer. **Ceci dit, je comprends que tu n'en veuilles pas. Même ce qui sort de vos estomacs semble plus appétissant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?...**

– **De la soupe**, lui répondit Sam.

Sa stratégie fonctionnait trop bien. Il parvenait à gagner du temps en attendant que son frère daigne revenir. Sam plissa les yeux en regardant Lucifer jouer avec sa nourriture. S'il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende compte de quelque chose, il fallait qu'il continue de lui parler. Cependant, l'esprit embrouillé de Sam peinait à l'aider dans son plan. Il finit par débiter une question totalement stupide.

– **Pourquoi beaucoup d'humains t'imaginent avec des cornes et entièrement rouge ?**

– **À une époque, j'aimais me déguiser**, répondit Lucifer, le plus simplement du monde. **Et ton espèce avait peur d'un rien, il n'y a pas si longtemps.**

– **Donc tu es apparu à quelques humains sous un déguisement ridicule et depuis on te dépeint toujours de la même façon...**

– **Hey, grâce à moi, Halloween est le jour international pendant lequel on s'amuse vraiment !**

– **Pendant lequel on s'amuse ?** répéta Sam, sceptique.

Sam n'a jamais aimé Halloween, et à juste cause. Il a toujours su ce qui se cachait dans le noir. Pendant que certains s'amusaient à se faire peur avec des masques ridicules, lui combattait les monstres avec lesquels tout le monde aimait se faire peur.

Subitement Lucifer descendit du bureau où il était perché pour se planter devant le lit sur lequel Sam était avachi. Ce dernier braqua son regard sur l'ange, méfiant.

– **Si tu veux vraiment que le temps passé avec moi soit moins insupportable, je connais d'autres moyens de le rendre presque doux, Sam.**

L'interpelé plongea son regard dans celui du diable penché au dessus de son lit. Bien souvent, Lucifer s'amusait à paraître près de lui. Bien trop près pour qu'il ne réagisse pas violemment. Si Sam était incontestablement effrayé par lui, sa proximité ne produisait pas qu'un sentiment certain de peur mais aussi quelque chose qui déclenchait des sortes de gigotements dans son estomac et des palpitations au niveau de son cœur qu'il préférerait ignorer.

– **Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "d'autres moyens"?** articula Sam qui ne voulait même pas penser aux sous-entendus grotesques qu'il avait perçus dans sa phrase.

Lucifer leva les yeux au ciel puis tendit la main vers la crinière de lion de son ancien hôte. Il caressa doucement les cheveux de Sam qui était plus tendu qu'une corde à linge. Pétrifié, il fixait Lucifer qui regardait ses cheveux d'un air qui était un savant mélange de dégoût et d'émerveillement. Ce qui avait tendance à décontenancer Sam. Bon, ce n'était pas la première que Lucifer le touchait de la sorte et lui faisait ce qui pouvait rapidement passer pour des avances mais cette fois, quelque chose était différent, Sam le sentait.

– **Allons, Sammy, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire**, minauda Lucifer.

– **Non...**

Lucifer franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et unit ses lèvres à celles de Sam. Le cœur de ce dernier s'emballa voracement dans son torse mais il ignorait si c'était les effets de la peur ou autre chose. Il préférait ne pas savoir. Lorsque la langue singulière de Lucifer entra en contact avec la sienne, un courant électrique traversa le corps de Sam et s'attarda en dessous de sa ceinture. Sam n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre qu'il y avait de l'activité au sein de son caleçon que Lucifer y glissait déjà la main pour caresser son sexe avec une rudesse inconnue à Sam.

Un gémissement remonta dans sa gorge, lui faisant réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Son cerveau transmit enfin l'horreur de la situation. Il était en train de se payer un trip sexuel avec le diable. Et même pas un réel, en plus...

Trop faible pour le repousser, Sam mordit la langue de Lucifer pour qu'il arrête de l'embrasser.

– **C'est qu'il est sauvage, en plus**, ronronna Lucifer en gratifiant Sam d'une œillade. **J'adore ça !**

– **Arrête !** le supplia Sam dans un soupir alors qu'il était en train d'accélérer et de renforcer son étreinte sur sa verge.

Mais Lucifer ne lui obéit pas. Il préféra baisser le pantalon de Sam et entreprendre de s'appliquer un peu plus dans la tâche de lui donner un plaisir infernal. C'est avec un large sourire que Lucifer constata que malgré sa fatigue et ses supplications, Sam avait la gaule. Lucifer souffla sur le sexe de Sam, ce qui suffit à l'électriser littéralement. Il gémit pour de bon.

Alors que Lucifer s'apprêtait à y mettre la bouche, il entendit un juron suivit d'excuses précipitées. Lucifer se tourna vers la porte ouverte où une infirmière était en train de camoufler sa bouche grande ouverte d'une main. Elle se rua dans le couloir et disparut de la vue de Sam qui poussa un grognement irrité.

– **Pauvre biche effarouchée**, s'exaspéra Lucifer en se redressant sur le lit. **Fais-moi penser à fermer la porte, la prochaine fois.**

– **Tu ne peux pas la fermer, tu n'es qu'un produit de mon imagination, ou plutôt de mon âme.**

– **Par moi, je voulais dire toi**, sourit Lucifer.

Sam le foudroya du regard en remontant son pantalon blanchâtre. S'il avait eue la force que de se maudire, il ne resterait plus rien de son égo. Fantasmer sur le pire ange de la création à quelques heures de sa mort, il n'avait que cela à faire ?!

– **De toute façon, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois**, affirma Sam.

– **Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, mon biquet.**

Lucifer gigota les doigts avant de les faire s'aventurer de nouveau du côté du pénis de Sam.

– **C'est ce que je sais... Ah ! Enlève tes sales pattes !**

– **Mais je m'ennuie**, se plaignit Lucifer en faisant la moue.

– **Et parce que tu t'ennuies, tu as envie de coucher avec moi ?!**

– **Non, ça c'est toi qui en as envie. Réfléchis, Sam, lorsque je te faisais des avances dans la cage entre deux séances de torture, tu m'as toujours repoussé mais aujourd'hui, je dois simplement te manquer et le fait que cela ait marqué ton âme suffit à le prouver. La seule chose dont tu as envie avant de mourir, c'est de t'envoyer en l'air avec le diable ! C'est là toute la beauté d'un cerveau humain dérangé.**

– **La ferme !** lui intima Sam en se retournant sur son lit, montrant son dos à Lucifer.

Tout compte fait, c'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler.


End file.
